Tulipanes morados
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: Quizás las leyendas sean ciertas.Musa tiene su propio criterio después de ser traicionada por Riven, pero quizás las cosas no son como parecen y las leyendas no son tan infantiles como dice ella. OneShot. MxR


**Afuera llovía...**Musa se encontraba sentada en una rustica silla puesta en el balcón de su formidable hogar. Estaba próxima a terminar la canción que seguramente terminaría en un par de meses sonando en la radio; la importantísima disquera donde trabajaba apreciaba notablemente las canciones compuestas por ésta magnate del mundo musical.

Una palabra más...no, no rimaba... ¡ya!, por fin estaba lista...era muy bella la letra y ni hablar de la melodía creada hace unos pocos días. La canción hablaba sobre una leyenda de dos tulipanes morados que definían el amor...esto basado una experiencia pasada en la vida de nuestra querida hada...cuando asistía a al Instituto para hadas: Alfea.

Había sido una mala experiencia, pero al fin de todo ¿Las cosas ocurren por algo, no?...La chica dió un profundo suspiro y mientras las gotas comenzaban a cesar, comenzó a recordar los motivos de la canción..pero su mente le fallaba y pesadamente se levantó de la silla, se metió a su cuarto para de uno de sus cajones sacar un librillo rosa y volver nuevamente a su cómoda silla...

Sus delicadas manos tocaron el lomo de este cuaderno forrado en terciopelo del ya mencionado color, para que su piel se erizara y después de unas hojeadas abrirlo en el 27 de Marzo del 2006...5 años atrás...

_27 de Marzo del 2006_

_Querido Diario:_

_En la mañana leí un libro del poeta "William Broke" y al final decía narraba una lejana leyenda, esta habla de que si un día ves un par de tulipanes morados entrelazados, el amor que está a tu lado, jamás te fallará...Y hoy mismo, en la tarde, me di cuenta que esa leyenda es muy tonta e infantil...El hecho de que esté relatada desde hace 3000 años, no significa que se tenga que volver realidad...Definitivamente, la persona que se crea esos escritos es un estúpido...o más estúpido es Riven...lo que me hizo hoy no tiene explicación..._

_Llegué a FontanaRroja, como cualquier viernes en el que los especialistas nos invitan a pasar un rato de amistad con ellos. Llevábamos ahí dos horas y él no daba señales de vida...bueno, me dijeron que estaba en la pista de FontanaRroja practicando para una prueba que habrá el próximo Lunes...lo fui a buscar y me dolió ver el hecho de que todo era una mentira...una chica rodeaba cos sus brazos su cuello y le daba un descomunal beso..Riven se la quitó de inmediato y me volteó a ver...la chica sonrió con malicia y yo me fui corriendo...era cruel lo que acababa de ver y para mí la única explicación que hay es que algo tiene que estar pesando entre ambos...¿Si no porqué la chica lo hubiese besado?_

_Lo último que supe de Riven fué que no para de buscarme...lo siento Riven, pero creo que el Roca Luz será el último lugar donde buscarás...cuando vengas acá yo estaré en Alfea..._

_Llevo aquí un par de horas y comienza a oscurecer...aún así las lagrimas siguen brotando de mis azules ojos._

_Que ironía...justo cuando acabé de leer esa tonta leyenda me tope de camino, a FontanaRroja: si, un par de tulipanes morados y para colmo ¡Entrelazados! ¿Ahora comprendes porqué detesto esa historia?_

La joven hada cerró su diario y se puso de pie, para caminar hacia sus únicos refugios: sus amigas, su música y Alfea.

Musa miró el paisaje que se observaba desde su balcón...la lluvia se convertía poco a poco en unas leves gotas. Después dió vuelta a un par de páginas...

_30 de Marzo del 2006_

_Hoy supe por fin quien era esa chica...se llama Chantal y va en primer año de Torre Nubosa...es prima de Darcy y esto me puso furiosa._

_Riven vino ayer para hablar conmigo , pero yo no estaba...fui con Layla a buscar el CD de The Rose¨s Rock._

_Uh, valla, al parecer esta ahí abajo...abajo de mi balcón caminando de derecha a izquierda y viceversa...tal como lo hizo en primer año...Talvez quiere hablar conmigo...per si se marcha sin decirme nada es hombre muerto, o quizás lo que muera va a se esta relación que hemos llevado desde hace tiempo..._

_Aunque creo que no vendrá a llamarme; .hace dos segundos acaban de dar el toque de queda en FontanaRroja y después del alboroto que hicieron los de primer año ¡Quien llegue tarde estará suspendido!...Riven se fué molesto. Seguramente si quería charlar conmigo...quizás no encuentra el pretexto para quedar bien conmigo._

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_1º de Abril del 2006_

_Querido Diario:_

_Ayer Comenzó una fuerte llovizna por todo Magix...debiste de haber visto, Stella acababa de llegar con Amore y las pobrecillas entraron empapadas de pies a cabeza...pereciese que las hubieran sumergido en una bañera por 30 segundos para sacarlas...Amore rió mucho acerca de lo ocurrido, a pesar de enfermar, Pero Stella refunfuñó a no más poder..._

_En la madrugada la lluvia seguía y yo por más que intentaba no conciliaba el sueño...Riven me rondaba la cabeza desde el incidente en la pista y yo no soportaba tenerlo tan presente...fué ahí cuando caí en al cuenta de lo mucho que yo suelo pensar en él y que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido...en el instante en que mi mente pensaba que si Riven se había decidido a perderme, se arrepentiría tarde o temprano...alguien tocó la puerta de cristal del balcón...sin dame cuenta que aun llovía a cantaros, salí y era Riven(.debo admitir que se veía muy guapo bajo la lluvia)Yo lo miré enojada, fijamente a los ojos...hace días que no me topaba con una mirada así como la que tiene él y exclusivamente él..._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine a explicarte todo Musa..._

_-Riven...yo_

_-Por favor escúchame...ella venía a FontanaRroja todos los días desde hace dos semanas, con el pretexto de una investigación..ese día ella me comenzó a hacer miles de preguntas para su supuesta investigación escolar...lo único qué quería era besarme y ganar una tonta apuesta...ella me lo dijo después cuando se dio cuenta de tu presencia...de que yo tenía novia...y digo "tenía", porque no sé si ella aun me quiere._

_Hubo un incómodo silencio y él me miraba con unos ojos esperanzados...le dije que necesitaba meditar un poco...él se fué en su moto después de decirme que me esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario...Unos minutos después le llamé al celular ¡me angustiaba saber que se fué a moto con una lluvia tan fuerte!._

_Helio me contestó:_

_-Musa...que alegra oír tu voz_

_-Gracias Helio,¿Riven está ahí?_

_-Si...se metió a bañar...salió y venía empapado_

_-Uh...entonces regresó bien...solo quería saber eso; es que acabamos de vernos y me dió pendiente que el regresara con esta lluvia_

_-¿Contigo? entonces me mintió. Él juró y perjuró haber ido a dar una caminata.¿Cómo le pude creer?...pero ¿Todo bien?_

_-Si...bueno me alegra que él haya llegado sano y salvo ¡¿Te desperté?!_

_-Para nada...el que me despertó fue Riven ¡Si iba a dar un supuesto paseo no se hubiera ido en pantalones de mezclilla...pesan demasiado empapados y casi inunda todo el departamento_

_-Jeje, bien. No quisiera interrumpir más...disculpa por la molestia..adiós_

_-Adiós._

_Suspiré profundamente..estaba a punto de apagar la lámpara de mi mesita de noche, pero entre las penumbras de la habitación divisé una mirada color aqua..._

_-¡Tecna!¿Qué haces despierta?_

_-La misma pregunta te planeaba hacer sabes-me contestó mientras trataba de evitar un bostezo; cosa que no logró._

_-Bien...Ehem...buenas noches_

_Tecna levantó una ceja, incrédula-Riven vino ¿Eh? ¿A qué hora? que no me di cuenta._

_-Hace unos quince o veinte minutos...pero solo estuvo aquí dos minutos_

_-Alégrate que Tune no se despertó, o te hubiera sermoneado junto con Riven ¿Todo concluyó bien?_

_-Me dió una explicación...pero realmente no se que hacer_

_-¿Podrás dormir con la duda en la cabeza?_

_-Si..._

_-Bien ¡Entonces duérmete...son las tres de la madrugada!_

_Las luces de la habitación se pagaron y yo me quedé pensando en que él había venido hasta aquí a las tres de la madrugada...con una llovizna inigualable. Eso no me decía cuanto me quería, pero si que por algo deseba a luchar por mí. La pregunta quedó, esa noche, en el aire...una razón por la cuál ahora no conseguía caer en sueño._

_Lejos de ahí...en FontanaRroja, Riven trataba de conciliar el sueño...(habían pasado unos minutos) y recordaba a Musa...fe algo poco común en él ir hasta su balcón en plena lluvia...No podía dormir bien con esa inquietud de saber que pensaba Musa y por aquella razón fué a hasta Alfea...y ahora, ¡Ella había llamado a ver si había llegado con salud y bienestar!, detalle que él apreciaba...una razón para la cual quedarse despierto._

_-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i----------------------------i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i_

Musa cerró su diario con profunda suavidad...el resto de la historia lo recordaba con bastante claridad y una cosa tras otra la llevaba hasta el instante que vivía...Un pensamiento lo llevó a otro y le llegaron recuerdos de lo que ahora era la vida de sus mejores amigas:

Bloom, después de graduarse fué a gobernar dominó junto con su familia de la Tierra y sus padres biológicos...ella había luchado fuerte por unir a sus ambas familias y lo consiguió con éxito. Ahora ella llevaba dos meses de casada y comenzaba a planear la suya, para un futuro.

Stella había sabido sobrellevar todas sus materias...su vida hasta el momento era muy feliz; tenía una famosa marca de ropa, su esposo, Brandon, y lo más importante y la luz de sus ojos: Anellie, era una pequeña niña de tan solo dos años y medio, dos pequeñas coletas rubias y una mirada color plata, heredada de la abuela paterna.

Flora era la mejor doctora de toda la dimensión mágica; había puesto toda su entrega en graduarse de Alfea, comenzar sus estudios médicos y demás..Para que seis meses atrás, Helio le haya pedido matrimonio. Un hermoso anillo de oro y plata, con un rubí se posaba en las manos de el hada de las flores...pero realmente la sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando vio a sus amigas después de su encuentro con Helio, le había dicho todo.

Tecna era la mejor diseñadora de aparatos modernos en la historia de Magix y su empresa era fielmente compartida con el hombre que le robaba los sueños: Timmy...fueron los primeros en casarse, tenían un niño llamado Raúl y ahora esperaban a una pequeña de nombre Samantha.

Layla consiguió a su príncipe azul...era un chico alto de cabellos negros como el ébano, ojos verdes y sinceros, una sonrisa inigualable...noble de Andros ...En pocas palabras, lo mejor que le había sucedido en la vida a nuestra querida hada.

---.-.-.-.

Musa recordaba todo esto con una sonrisa...se levantó de su silla con un poco de dificultad y recargó sus manos sobre el húmedo y frío barandal para observar que la lluvia había cesado y unas pequeñas gotas de rocío se posaban sobre dos tulipanes morados y amarillos...todos era pequeños capullos y comenzó a medita que el amor va creciendo, pero si cae ...puede volver a crecer y ser más bello aún..pero se necesita el querer... Justamente estos, aún botones, habían marchitado hace poco y ahora volvían a florecer con la primera lluvia de verano.

Cerró los ojos y pudo sentir como unas tibias y tersas manos comenzaban a acariciar con dulzura su vientre...Vio por encima de su hombro y se topó a Riven:

-¡Riven! Creí que llegarías mas tarde. ¿Te fué bien?

-Si, ¿Y tú?¿No te causaron molestias?-mientras se arrodillaba sin despegar sus manos del vientre de Musa y lo besaba.

-No, estos angelitos no-mientras ponía su mano encima de la de Riven

-¿Qué hacías?-preguntó sin dejar de hacer su ritual de besos

-Escribía una canción de ¿Recuerdas los tulipanes morados?

-Mmmm, como olvidarlos...-y ahora apoyaba su oído en su vientre y el hada recorría con sus dedos suaves cabellos de Riven...-Ya los necesitábamos ¿No?-dijo en murmuro

-¿Necesitar qué?-cuestionó Musa a la vez que Riven se levantaba y la recargaba sobre su pecho.

-Después de tres años de casados ya necesitábamos un hijo...y no es uno, si no dos.

Musa sonrojó...a pesar de tener aquel tiempo con él, seguía azorándose con los comentarios de su esposo-Si...Riven

-Mmm

-Te amo.

-Musa

-Mande

-Yo también te amo...

------------------------------,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,------------------------------------------

_**je,je..bueno este es mi primer oneshot...ayer se me ocurrió escribirlo y pues hoy lo terminé..es una loca idea que tuve y espero que le haya gustado..Por desgracia solo es de 2003 palabras...no es tan largo como los de mi fic, pero la verdad espere les haya agradado y sorprendido ¿O se esperaban que Musa y Riven estuvieran casados y esperando rivensitos? jajajaj**_

_**Para eso hay que tomar en cuenta que en las paginas de diario es cuando ella supuestamente iba en tercer grado de Alfea...Alfea tiene cinco grados y ellos dos se casaron en cuanto pusieron un pie de la escuela...jeje..era para asegurar fechas.**_

_**Espero pronto crear un oneshot lo suficientemente largo para saciarlos al 1000 ¿Va?...apenas me estoy enseñando..jajaja, y por eso me sirven sus reviews...por que estos me ayudan MUCHO.**_

_**Oigan. resulta que sabe porque.. tenia que no me podían mandar anónimos, espero ya lo solucione y venga toda clase de reviews!!.jje.**_

**Suerte y chao!!**


End file.
